Raindrops
by That Impossible Radical Dame
Summary: He was so shy that he started talking about anything and everything. Until Ginny finally told him, "shut up and kiss me already." It took Draco a moment before he pulled her close to him.


Raindrops: Written for the 50 Reasons Challenge

Summary: He was so shy that he started talking about anything and everything. Until Ginny finally told him, "shut up and kiss me already." It took Draco a moment before he pulled her close to him. If you don't like smut or the pairing then please don't read. Flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter… if I did Draco and Ginny would have ended up together.

A/N: This story means a lot to me…Puddin Pops this is for you. Hopefully you remember where I got the idea for this from. ^_^

Beta by the awesome ichiruki77 ^_^

_Raindrops_

_Reason 11- It is raining_

"You know, this would be better if it wasn't cold and rainy." Ginny said looking out at the playground, watching the rain fall.

"At least we aren't stuck in some boring class." Draco said, wrapping his jacket around her.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But, next time we decided to skip, let's make sure it's on a nice day." She said, sitting down on his lap and sharing his jacket with him. As she sat down facing him, Draco started blushing like crazy.

Sure, he's known as a sex god by everyone, but it's different when you actually care for someone. And ever since they became close friends, Draco realized that he was more attracted to her then he has ever been to anyone else. That in it's self scared the hell out of him…not to mention, she was turning him on whenever she moved, do to the way she was sitting on him.

He was so shy that he started talking about anything and everything…until Ginny finally told him, "Shut up and kiss me already." It took Draco a moment to realize what she said before he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lightly at first. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gave her a nice, long kiss. It wasn't long until she slipped her tongue in, making it wrestle with his.

As soon as he felt her tongue touch his, Draco's eyes widen and his face turned bright red…Almost as bright as her hair. Cracking her eye's open, Ginny busts out laughing at how red he was.

"What's so damn funny?" Draco asked as Ginny got up. As soon as she was gone, Draco missed her warmth.

Walking out into the rain, Ginny looked at him, "Your face; it looks so cute when you blush."

Hearing her say that only cause Draco to blush more, which caused her laugh harder. Looking at him as the rain soaked through her clothes, she smiled and said, "I know you want me, so come get me."

Walking over to her, Draco kissed her lips, trying to put all his feelings into the single kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body into his. As she rocked her hips against his, she felt his "little big people*" hardening even more.

Breaking away from the kiss, Draco rested his forehead against hers while saying, "Ginny, if you keep this up I won't be able to stop…And I don't want to force you into anything."

Shivering slighting as it rained harder Ginny licked his ear before whispering, "I don't want you to stop. I want you Draco…Please take me and make me yours."

Pulling away from her, he said, "Ginny, I know you're horny now, but I don't want you to regret this later on."

"Damn it, Draco, why is it you're the only one who can't see that I fucking love you. I've given you so many damn clues and you still can't see it. What do I-" Ginny said before Draco silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you too, Red. But, I don't want you to think that you have to do this."

Smiling at him, Ginny lightly kissed him before saying, "I want you, Draco; I won't regret this."

Kissing her with everything he had, Draco lowered her down on to the slide. He quickly unbuttoned her white uniform shirt, while trailing his kiss down to her neck. He lightly bit her neck before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Once he was happy with the mark, Draco trailed his kisses down her chest as he reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down. He licked around her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. As he sucked on her breast, Draco used one of his fingers to rub her clit.

As soon as he did, Ginny moaned loudly arching toward him. Smiling, Draco switched over to her other breast as he slowly inserted a finger into her tight, wet pussy.

"Ahh…Draco, more….please more," Ginny moaned as he moved his finger in and out. As he moved out he added one finger then two. Once he felt that she was ready, he moved away from her slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop here if you want," he said looking down at her. It took all of his will power to stop.

Instead of answering him, Ginny reached down to undo his pants, pulling him down kissing him lightly over and over again.

"Do you want me to take it slow or rip it off like a band-aid," he asked looking down at her.

"Act like it's a band-aid and just do it already."

As he kissed her, Draco quickly thrust into her causing her to scream out in pain. As he waited for her pain to go away, Draco kissed her tears away. After a few minutes', Ginny gave him the okay to move. Slowly he pull back until just tip was inside of her, then he quickly pushed back into her causing her to moan loudly in his ears. As he moved faster, Ginny met him thrust per thrust. Rain and sweat was flowing off their body's.

Draco let a few moans slip through his lips, whereas Ginny couldn't hold back her moans or screams. "Ahhhh…Draco…Ahhh….Yes….Mmmmm…I'm about to cum," she moaned as he picked up the pace.

"Cum for me baby. Cum and scream my name," he said as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"AHHHH….DRACO….FUCK….DRACO," Ginny yelled as she came.

Draco picked up the pace more and after thrusting a few more times, Draco came moaning her name into her ear. As they both came down from their high, they smiled at each other.

"You know, I hat to ruin this perfect moment, but unless you want half the school to see you… Then you might want to get dressed.

Looking up they both see their best friend Luna standing a few feet away blushing like crazy. They both jumped up and went about fixing their clothes.

As soon as they were ready, the three of them ran back to the school. Once there, they acted like nothing ever happened. And they would have gotten away with it if Ron didn't show up.

"What the hell is that on your neck?"

Looking over at each other, Ginny and Draco laughed before saying," You know what had happened was….."

Fin

* my best friend said that once when we were on the phone and I've been dying to use it ever since.

A/N: sorry about the OCCness, but review please.


End file.
